


Planetarium

by Verliebt_in_Traum



Series: Zhu Yilong/Bai Yu [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 白宇 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum
Summary: Когда все, что остается вам двоим, - несколько украденных мгновений вечности, каждое из них неизбежно становится бесценным.





	Planetarium

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Planetarium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660024) by [Verliebt_in_Traum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum)



_Рождение и смерть листьев — быстрые вращения того водоворота, чьи большие круги медленно движутся среди звезд._

_Рабиндранат Тагор_

Грозовое небо раскололось пополам. Яркая вспышка молнии взрезала пелену нависших туч, а последующий за ней раскат грома вскоре сменился стуком ливня по черепичной крыше. Ю со стоном перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок, будто ожидая, что под напором стихии проломятся и без того надсадно скрипящие доски. Хотел же изначально забронировать коттедж получше, но кое-кто ведь упрямей барана… Мысль споткнулась, и Ю резко сел на пустой кровати; мятые простыни были еще теплыми на ощупь.

Кое-как натянув пижамные штаны и тщательно заперев на шпингалет окно в гостиной, опрометчиво оставленное открытым, он вышел на продуваемую террасу — ветер швырнул в лицо пригоршню морской воды, — и с губ сорвался вздох облегчения. И Лун, закутавшись в махровый кокон гостиничного халата, сидел на перилах и по-детски болтал в воздухе босыми ногами, чуть-чуть не касаясь пальцами пола. Яркий, как огненно-красный осенний лист, что по воле богов сорвался с ветки и угодил в стремительный поток горного ручья.  
  
— Не спится?

Ю, ловко просунув руки ему под локти, прижался крепче и положил подбородок на плечо. И Лун улыбнулся мимолетно и легко; повернул голову, смешно наморщил нос:  
  
— Ты б хоть раз в неделю брился.  
  
— Составишь мне расписание и пообещаешь вовремя напоминать — буду.

Они не виделись с апреля. С того момента, когда стояли в коридоре его квартиры и тщетно пытались попрощаться, после чего Ю только чудом не пропустил свой рейс. Разве хватит переписки взахлеб да редких звонков, когда помнишь прикосновение теплого дыхания к своей коже, поцелуи в затылок — вдоль линии роста волос, пугливые, робкие; пальцы, пытающиеся превратить мочалку на голове в хоть какое-то подобие прически, пока ты притворяешься, что спишь, а сам с трудом сдерживаешь смех? Потому неделю назад он прилетел на Хайнань — якобы, для отдыха с семьей, что даже было практически правдой, — и, специально засветившись перед камерами в компании родителей и старшей сестры, тайком смылся на другой конец острова, где носа не показывал из дома. Потому И Лун, наплевав на забитый график и часовые пояса, примчался прямиком из Парижа с очередного показа мод и сделал вид, что поехал домой из аэропорта, а сам сел на самолет до Саньи. Потому они почти выбили хлипкую дверь, явно не рассчитанную на то, чтобы в нее с размаху врезались спиной.  
  
— Дай… хоть душ принять с дороги, — тщетно пытался возразить И Лун в промежутках между поцелуями.

Останавливаться, впрочем, не спешил — и позволил Ю втолкнуть себя в душевую кабинку прямо в одежде, которую тот не успел с него снять. Он сделал это позже, завороженно наблюдая, как вода пропитывает ткань расстегиваемой рубашки, а И Лун с усталой улыбкой трет глаза, и прозрачные капли оседают на длинных черных ресницах мелкой водяной пылью.

Теплый тропический дождь протянул из неба в море тысячи дрожащих нитей, и горизонт окончательно исчез: зигзаги молний остались единственным источником света в ночной темноте за порогом бунгало, едва заметно покачивающегося на сваях.  
  
— Прости, я не посмотрел прогноз погоды, — прошептал Ю искренне виноватым тоном.  
  
— Неважно. Я бы все равно приехал.

И Лун привычным жестом коснулся тяжелой подвески на толстом шнурке. Выточенный из прозрачно-желтого ортоклаза шарик напоминал крошечное солнце, и если включить воображение, можно было разглядеть внутри живой танцующий огонек. Смешно сказать, Ю увидел этот камень год назад в сувенирной лавке в Сиане, куда забрел по чистой случайности, — а несколько месяцев спустя, пряча в кармане сделанный на заказ кулон Шэнь Вэя, не решался его подарить. Так и прождал до самого отъезда, боясь разрушить хрупкое равновесие, только-только установившееся между ними. Все же не утерпел.  
  
— Ты не Вэй, я не Юн Лань, — произнес тогда Ю уверенно и твердо, наконец справившись с застежкой. — Но без них двоих мы бы даже не встретились. И ничего бы у нас не вышло.

И их самих бы не было — таких, какие они есть сейчас. От внезапного воспоминания о сцене гибели Вэя бросило в дрожь — и Ю что есть силы стиснул И Луна в объятиях, зарывшись носом в густые влажные волосы, пахнущие солью и ветром.  
  
— Пойдем в дом. А то нас к чертям смоет.

Он не стал ворчать, что некоторым присутствующим здесь людям, обожающим загонять себя до состояния полного изнеможения, не мешает проспать несколько суток подряд, и не стал шутить, что темные круги под глазами делают его похожим на панду. Ю просто пошел за ним. Как и всегда.

Свет прикроватной лампы резанул по глазам; И Лун сощурился и выключил ее обратно, прежде чем вновь прижать к подушке его запястья. Кулон блеснул в темноте осколком упавшей звезды, и показалось таким правильным поймать губами золотистую кристальную сферу, согретую знакомым теплом. Личное солнце. Их личный маленький замкнутый мир.  
  
— Смотри на меня, — шепнул И Лун, на секунду прихватив его пальцами за подбородок.

Прекрасно зная, что у Ю от этого простого жеста начисто плавится мозг.  
  
— Как будто после тебя можно смотреть на кого-то другого.

Да он и не смотрел. И все те бесконечно долгие, страшные месяцы тишины был готов проломить головой стену — только вот стены не было. И не было этого удивительного человека, который одним-единственным взглядом мог поставить его на колени. Так, что Ю сам бы захотел подчиниться.

Дождь почти перестал, а горизонт, словно нарисованный чьей-то уверенной кистью, стремительно светлел по неровному краю, на который лениво накатывало волнами успокоившееся море.  
  
— Когда ты… — начал Ю, но не смог заставить себя произнести слово «обратно».

И Лун щекотно провел носом по затылку, накрыл рукой нервно теребящие кончик покрывала пальцы.  
  
— Через два дня.

Сорок восемь часов. Чертовски много. Безжалостно мало.  
  
— Целая вечность.

Все зависит от точки отсчета. Иногда впереди видишь не будущее, а прошлое. Иногда, оглядываясь назад, не возвращаешься по уже пройденной дороге. Ю коснулся губами тыльной стороны его ладони и блаженно закрыл глаза.  
  
— Да. Целая вечность.

Вечность можно отсчитывать по-разному.


End file.
